Two People One Passion Cristiano Ronaldo
by ilovemedia18
Summary: Coach's tough daughter meets an arragont futboler and their relationship doesn't start out so well, but when given second chances what will they do? When heartbreak comes back will he be there to comfort her? Will her father approve What about her friends
1. New Meat

"José Mourinho?"

"Si. What is it?"

"Your daughter is here to see you." The old man's face brightened,

"Send her in." He was happy to see his daughters coming down the tunnel.

"Papa!" I went running up to her father and enveloped him in a hug.

"Esmaralda, I'm glad you are here." I went by both Esmaralda and Samantha. My father was Spanish and my mother was American. She wanted to name me Samantha and my father wanted to name me Esmaralda because of my eyes. Esmaralda means emerald. The boys were practicing as usual but I noticed some new faces,

"Papa, looks like you have some new players."

"Si, Kaka! Cristiano!" He motioned for the boys to come here and they did. They were both panting and sweating, "Boys this is my daughter Esmaralda Samantha Porter Mourinho. Esmaralda, this is Kaka or Ricardo Izecson dos Santos Leite, and this is Crisiano Ronaldo." I shook hands with both boys and my father sent them off.

"Papa,"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you a favor?" He gave me this look,

"What is it?"

"Well since I just happen to have my cleats with me, and I'm in the proper clothes…" He sighed and shook his head,

"Alright, you can join in."

"YES!" I hugged my father and began to put my cleats on while my father called the others over. I was wearing my red shorts and black tank top with my blue cleats. The guys were use to me playing with them, but I liked to play against the new ones. Show them what a Real Madrid girl can do.

"So Sammy, whose team are you going to be on?"

"What team are you on Iker?"

"Red."

"Kaka?"

"Red."

"Hmmm, Cristiano…what team are you on?"

"Blue." I smiled,

"Looks like I'm on your team Iker.

"Yes! Midfielder right?"

"Of course! You know I like to be in the middle of the action" He smiled at me. Iker was one of my best friends. He and I were always hanging out together. If I played midfielder then I could play against Ronaldo whether he was a defender or a forward. Turns out he's a forward. The game started and Kaka passed the ball to me. I ran down the field and passed it to Raul. But Albiol was there and fought him or the ball and won. I got back and ran beside Sergio,

"Hola chica. Glad you could join us."

"Sergio, you and I gotta stop ending up on each others team." He laughed and we both charged at Ronaldo who had the ball. He dodged Sergio but not me. I was tight on his heels and managed to steal the ball and clear it. Ronaldo however ended up on the ground. He looked at me dumbfounded before I ran off, but I could just hear Iker say to him,

"Get use to it."

"What?"

"Getting beat by a girl. Coach's daughter is amazing. Don't feel bad though, she does that with everybody." I laughed and kept going. Of course my team won 3-1, but I wasn't going to rub it in. Well maybe a little.

"Sorry boys but you just can't beat a girl." This made all the boys look at each other. My father had left to take a phone call and when he was out of the stadium I knew I was in trouble. They all charged me and I ran. I was able to out maneuver a few and out run some but there was three left. Sergio, Raul, and Cristiano. No way was I letting the newbie get me. I ran around the goal and lost Raul. He was too tired and collapsed on the ground. One down Two to go. I ran down the tunnel and lost Sergio. One down. Now I just had to shake Ronaldo. I took a left at the locker room but found I was trapped. We stood there and I went to go left but so did he. So I tried right, but so did he. Then I did a fake left and ran right. I took off back out the tunnel but he was right on my heels. There were calls from the guys for both of us,

"Go Cris! Get her!"

"Run Sam run!

"GO! GO! GO!" I kept running but I could hear his breathing which could only mean…I went down and rolled over with Cristiano right beside me. We were both breathing heavily and we just laid there. The others came running up to us. The first to reach us was Iker who busted out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shut up Iker." He helped me and Ronaldo up and then coach, my father, came back,

"Alright boys, take five laps around the pitch and then you all can go home." They all groaned and looked at me with a pleading look. I just smiled at them. I'm not saving them this time. Ronaldo looked dead tired and Sergio and Raul didn't look so good either. But I told the boys I'd see them tomorrow at the game and gave my dad a hug before heading home.

So I didn't follow through with my rule about not letting the newbie get me. Oh well, there's always a first for everything right?


	2. A dance to remember

As I got to know the two new players the more I grew to like one and dislike the other. Kaka was nice and polite where as Cristiano hit on every single girl in the area. It annoyed me so I did my best to stay clear of him. Sure he was hot. I wouldn't deny that, but the arrogance that came off of him was ridiculous! I couldn't take it. The day of Real Madrid's game against Granada. I wore my jersey which had "Mourinho" on the back of it and all my other Real Madrid gear. I met the players in the lounge and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek for good luck,

"Aw, I knew you loved me Sam."

"Yeah, yeah Iker. Keep dreaming." He smiled and kissed my cheek as well. Next was Ramos. After I kissed him he looked at the others,

"Not in front of the guys' darling." I gave him a push and he grabbed me and gave me a hug. Then I made it to the end of the line where Cristiano Ronaldo was. I gave him a kiss and he winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Esmaralda!" Normally I sat with the WAG's but on occasions I would help my father out, "Can you fill in today and help me?" I smiled and kissed my father the cheek,

"Sure." The game was going great until Van der Vaart got hurt. "Ronaldo! Get ready. You're going in." I stood by him and waited for the change.

"Why don't you ever talk to me?"

"This is not the place or the time to talk about that."

"Come on, every time I try to talk to you, you usually shake me off. What gives? Are you to shy to talk to me?" He was grinning at me like crazy,

"Pff! Keep dreaming." He was close to me now and I could feel his breath on my face,

"Oh I will."

"Why you-" But just then Van came limping in and Ronaldo began to jog out,

"Don't screw it up!"

"Anything for you baby!" I shook my head and helped Van off the field. We won the game 4-2 and unfortunately Cris did make the last two goals. Later that night we all went to the club and I was sporting a dark blue dress with heels. I danced with Iker who did a nice cha cha and did the tango with Sergio. But then that voice cut in,

"May I have this dance?" I looked at Cris and then decided that one dance could do. After all I had to be nice to dad's players. At least at first.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." I must say he did look good, and he danced beautifully. I didn't think a guy like him could dance that well. His hands were on my hips, and he got closer until our faces were only a few inches apart. His lips were dangerously close to mine and I got closer.

"Sorry," I pulled away and pushed him slightly, "I'm just not that into you." And left him dumbfounded on the dance floor. I walked over to Iker and Sergio.

"Oh chica, you better watch it."

"Sergio I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah," I looked at Iker who was leaning against the bar, "but what about him? He's not one to give up ya know." I smirked and scoffed at him.

"Please I can hold my own. I won't be swayed so easily." They both looked at each other and said,

"Uhuh." I rolled my eyes and asked for a ride home.


	3. Ello Mate!

I woke up the next morning and found that I had a massive headache even though I hadn't drunk ANYTHING last night. No I had a headache because I spent all night thinking about that STUPID Christiano Ronaldo. That pain in the arse was such a good dancer and they way he held me. I may have put up a good show of my defiance, but I was melting on the inside.

But then I remembered all the times he was snob and a show of and a jerk. I kept running all this through my head and didn't sleep a wink. I got up and went downstairs and got a cup of coffee. My father was already downstairs and he smiled when he saw me,

"Sleep well?"

"No. I was up all night. I couldn't sleep for the life of me."

"Do you want to come into work with me?"

"Eh, I'll come I later. I want to take a shower and call Ewan first."

"Alright. Well then I'm off." He kissed my head, "Tell Ewan I said hi."

"Will do." Ewan Mcgregor was a good friend of mine. I met him at a Manchester United game and we hit it off. He was a character, and his wife was the sweetest woman ever. I would baby sit for Eve and Ewan when I was in England. I picked up my phone and made a the call,

"Hello?"

"Ewan?"

"Sam! Good to hear from you love!"

"You too. So are you coming today or not?"

"Well…"

"Ewan…did you ask Eve or not."

"I did…"

"And…"

"And-"

"And I said he can't go unless I come too."

"EVE!"

"Hello darling."

"Of course you can come! Dad will be pleased to see you both."

"Alright, we'll both be there. Here's Ewan."

"Ello again."

"So when will you guys be here?"

"Five o'clock again this afternoon."

" I'll pick you both up at the airport and then we can surprise dad at practice."

"Fair enough. See you later then love."

"Adios." With that I hung the phone up and got in the shower. Then my phone began to ring,

"Ello?"

"Going British on me?"

"Cristiano? How did you get my number?"

"Pepe,"

"Oh I'm going to kill him."

"Are you coming to practice today?"

"Why do you care?"

"Don't you want to see my face again?"

"Aren't you full of it."

"Well are you coming?" I bit my lip,

"Yeah but it'll be later, and I won't be alone."

"Oh, bringing a boyfriend are you?"

"Oh shut it Cristiano. Look I have to go, I'm in the shower."

"Oh now THAT'S an image."

"Why you little-"

"Listen gotta go love, chow!" Ugh. Pain the butt. I got out and made myself lunch. When I was done it was time to pick up the McGregor's. I got to the airport and waited about ten minutes when their plane in.

"Ewan!"

"Samantha Esmeralda Mourinho Porter!" He wrapped me in a hug and kissed me on both cheeks. Funny how the English speaking people call me Samantha Esemeralda Mourinho Porter, and the rest of the world called me Esmeralda Samantha Porter Mourinho. Except for Iker and occasionally Sergio.

"Where's Eve?"

"Her mother had an accident and she decided to stay. She told me to come though."

"Is she okay?"

"She's broken her leg but other than that she's good."

"Well let's go surprise dad." And with that we were off.


	4. Surprise for the team and papa

Ewan and I walked out of the airport and of course the paps were all there snapping pictures but we didn't really care. We were use to it. Ewan and I caught up on the way to the house and laughed the whole way. We pulled all his stuff out and put in my room.

"Do you still have my motorbike?"

"Of course I do. Do you honestly think I would sell it? I mean who would want the thing?" I laughed,

"Hey! It is a beautiful motorbike."

"I know," He wrapped his arms around me and let out a sigh.

"It's good to be back." This was normal for us. Ewan and I had been friends long before he got married and by the time he did I was like his little sister. All the guys had met him and viewed him as a good friend. But oh Cristiano. I could not wait to see the look on his face,

"Come on, I'll take you to your motorbike."

"Do you think they let us ride it into the stadium?"

"Maybe…come on." He hopped on and I got on behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. We took off for the stadium. It wasn't too long of a drive, mainly because Ewan was speeding. But we both loved a great thrill and didn't care. We pulled up to the stadium and roared into the stadium on one wheel, screeching the tires along the way. We got everyone's attention and came blazing out into the light. When we finally stopped everyone was shouting,

"Ewan!"

"You're back!"

"Where've you been?" The guys surrounded us and dad came up yo us,

"Ewan!"

"Ello José, how are you."

"Better now that you're here. When Es told me she would call you I didn't imagine having you show up!"

"Well of course I'd be here. I wouldn't miss this." A sad smile came across my fathers face.

"Thank you. That means a lot." Ewan smiled and gave him a hug,

"Ewan, I think you know everybody here, except for our two newest members. Kaka and Cristiano."

"Yeah, you played in England didn't you?" Critiano nodded. They shook hands and Ewan looked to the guys.

"Ewan…"

"Oh no Iker. Not today. I just got in off a long flight. I am NOT going to play against you lot. I don't feel like dying this early in the morning." He laughed,

"Well I think Ewan and I will head off," I started to walk back to the bike,

"I'll be with you in a moment love."

"You know that this means I'm driving right?" He gave me a fake pained look,

"Oh dear, do be careful to my bike." I laughed,

"Shut up Ewan." I got on and started the bike but I could still hear him ask my father a question,

"Do you know where I can find a flower shop? I know Sam doesn't want me to buy flowers, but I feel obliged to. She meant so much to her…to all of us…" My farther gripped his arm,

"You are good man Ewan." Everything else seemed to fade. I was blocking out everything else. Ewan was sweet. Really he was. I was happy he was here. I needed a good close old friend right now. He came up and got on the back of the bike and wrapped his arms around me,

"Ready?"

"I think the question is "Are you ready?" He laughed,

"I'm going to die aren't I?"

"Yeah maybe." And with that we took off screeching the tires.


	5. A Party and A Kiss

Since I was driving I drove to a little pastry shop just around the corner from the house. Ewan got off and got on the ground and kissed it.

"Land!"

"Oh get up." He laughed and did,

"I'm just glad you haven't killed me yet!"

"Yeah, yeah." I took his hand and lead him into the store,

"Hola." A little old woman had greeted us.

"Hola." We had a conversation in Spanish and then I looked to Ewan who was utterly lost, "She asked if we needed any help and I told her no. She thinks you're my boyfriend."

"Well love we are slightly conspicuous." I laughed,

"Oh come on." I took him to the counter and ordered two cappuccinos and a muffin for me and a bagel sandwich for Ewan. We sat down at a table outside of the shop because it was a nice sunny day and there was a breeze,

"So tell me love, how have you and your father been doing?"

"Alright. I mean it's been hard the last few years, but life goes on. We've grown a lot closer that's for sure. I can't believe it's been four years." He took my hand and held it tight.

"I know. You're mum loved you very much. She would be proud of you, you know."

"Thanks Ewan." He smiled and we spent the rest of our time laughing and joking around. Then we headed home and Ewan said he wanted to go and "get a feel for the land again". I knew where he was going but I let him go anyways. I took a nap and a few hours later I heard my door open. I opened my eyes to see Ewan. Then I looked to the clock. It read 6:30.

"Are you coming?"

"Where to?"

"Iker called he wants to go out tonight." I yawned and stretched,

"Sure why not." I got up and did my hair and put on a pair of jeans and a black wife beater. When I got downstairs I saw s bouquet of blue and white flowers sitting on the counter. "Ewan…"

"I'm sorry. I know you didn't want me to buy flowers or anything but I just thought that" I wrapped him in a hug,

"Thank you. Forget about what I said. They're lovely."

"Mum's favorite color right?" I nodded. Then we got on the motorbike and took off for wherever we were going. Finally we pulled up outside of Iker's home.

"Hola amigos!"

"Ello mate." We got off and went inside,

"I hope you don't mind, but, I invited some of the guys over."

"I don't mind do you Sam?"

"No not at-"

"Hey Iker!" That voice! I groaned. Not again. I turned around to see the one man I didn't want to see come strolling up the steps, "Esmeralda, Ewan."

"Cristiano, nice to see you again mate."

"Sam, mind if I borrow Ewan for a little bit?" I nodded. I looked at Cris but I didn't say a word,

"What? No hello?"

"Hi. How was that?"

"Could use some work." He got closer and backed me up into the kitchen against the fridge,

"Do you mind? Personal space here?"

"No not really." I rolled my eyes,

"You are such an arrogant, selfish, low life ba-" But I never finished. I felt his lips touch mine and his hand on the back of my neck. The kiss felt good. I mean he was hot AND could kiss, but he killed it with the arrogance! I had to stop this. Now! I pulled back and he looked at me,

"You talk WAY too much you know?"

"And you don't know when to give up do you?" I pushed past him but he grabbed onto my arm,

"Es,"

"Look Cris, I don't care if you're the best player on the whole planet. You are a pain in the-" Again! He cut me off. But this time I was pinned against the door of the pantry, and I couldn't get him off. His lips were working on me trying to break me down. But I didn't give. But I was slowly loosing myself until finally I was kissing him back. He smiled in the kiss and in my head I was cursing at him. This was NOT going to work out.


	6. Time To Talk

Finally he pulled away for air and smirked at me. That's when I took my chance and I punched him in the gut and walked off leaving a winded Cristiano. Now maybe that was a little harsh, I mean I just winded the guy. But I had to get away. I couldn't stay. I was outside when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me,

"Cris I told you to-"

"Cris?" Oh crap. I turned around and saw Sergio. I let out a breath I had been holding and wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug.

"Oh Sergio, you have no idea how happy I am to see you." He held me in the hug and then asked me the question I knew was coming,

"Now what is this about Cris?" I pulled away,

"Um, nothing. Nothing at all." And I tried to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Es," I pulled again and he picked me up and sat down in a chair so he could have a good grip on me,

"Sergio…"

"Esmeralda Samantaha tell me now." I let out a sigh and out of the corner of my eye I saw Cristiano,

"All right, but, you have to come with me. I can't tell you here."

"Alright." And with that we stood up and started to walk towards the house.

"Hey Iker!" He looked at me from across the pool, "Sergio and I are going to go dig out your Frisbee alright." He nodded. That was like a code for us. You see I hate Frisbee. I got hit in the head with one last time I played with Sergio and Iker. So we used that as an excuse to get away if one of us needed to talk in private. It also means that Iker will be gleaning this all from me later.

Once we were safe upstairs and away from the crowd Sergio looked at me, "Alright spill chica." I let out a sigh,

"Well you and Iker were right."

"About…" I glared at him,

"You know what. Cristiano. He's not one to give up. You were right." He let out a sight and whipped his hand across his face,

"What did he do?" I bit my lip, "Sam…"

"Well…he might have…kind of, sort of maybe…kissed me." I shut my eyes waiting for the spout of angry Spanish words to come flying.

"El hizo lo que? Que no escoria buena vida bajo! Voy a matarlo! ¿Cuándo? ¿Te ha hecho daño? Realmente te va a matar si te haga daño. (He did what? That no good low life scum! I'm going to kill him! When? Did he hurt you? I'll really going to kill him if he hurt you.)" He was livid with anger. I grabbed him and held him still and took his chin in my hand,

"SERGIO RAMOS!" He stopped his rambling and looked me in the eye. My voice was softer and put my hand on his cheek, "Sergio, no, no me hizo daño. Él me dio un beso hace unos diez minutos. Mira, no quiero hacerle daño a usted bien a nadie. Usted puede decir Iker no pero no puede decir Ewen. Es probable que comenzaría la matanza entre los tres. (Sergio, no he didn't hurt me. He kissed me about ten minutes ago. Look, i don't want you hurting anyone alright. You can tell Iker but you can not tell Ewen. He would probably start the killing between the three of you.)" He gave me a slight smile and held my hand that was on his face,

"I just don't want you getting hurt Es." I smiled and gave him a big hug,

"I know. And I appreciate it. I'll get Iker." He smiled and kissed the top of my head. I headed off down the stairs and almost ran right into Cristiano.

"There you are."

"Look can we talk later. I'm not in the mood. If you haven't noticed, I'm not to fond of you."

"Well that kiss says otherwise."

"That kiss was cheap. I couldn't move and there was no other way I was going t oget out of it unless I caved."

"That punch was cheap too."

"I could've gone lower if you'd like." And with that I pushed past him and went outside, "Iker!"

"Si?"

"Sergio and I couldn't find it so I told him I'd come get you." His face was slightly crestfallen,

"Where is he?"

"Upstairs." He gave me quick kiss on the cheek and went inside the house."

"Anything I should be concerned about?" I turned around to see Ewan standing there.

"No, just couldn't find the Frisbee."

"If I remember correctly, you don't like Frisbee." Crap! Crap! Crap! "Sam…"

"Oh look! It's Pepe. Pepe!" Pepe came our way but not before Ewan told me that he would get it out of me eventually. Yeah but eventually was a long way away. And anyways I needed to talk to Pepe. He had some explaining to do as to why he gave my number to a certain Portuguese player,

"Pepe, can I have a word with you please?" Here we go.


	7. Early Morning Appologies

After grilling Pepe for giving my number to Cristiano, Iker and Sergio returned,

"Did you find it?" Iker looked up at me with anger in his eyes that soon softened at the sight of me,

"No. We looked but couldn't find it. I'm sorry Es." I smiled at him and swallowed the lump in my throat. He only ever called me Es when something happened,

"It's alright Iker." The boys had stuck close to me all night, and every time Cristiano got close one of them would drag me away to go talk to someone or do something. The night ended and we said goodbye and as soon as we got home I told Ewan that I was going to bed. I asked if we could talk in the morning and he agreed. I snuck out early in the morning leaving a note for Ewan,

"Dear Ewan,

Sorry I had o run off so early, but papa needs my help this morning at the stadium. Feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen and then you can do whatever you want. I'll be home at three and then we can talk if you like.

Love,

Esmeralda Samantha

P.S. Don't wreck the house while I'm gone. Hasta luego mi amigo!

I knew I could avoid that conversation for a few hours but I knew I still had to face Iker and Sergio, and I still had to face Cristiano eventually. In reality I did have to help my father today. Tomorrow was a game and he wouldn't be able to be there for it. I arrived early and began to set things up. No one had arrived yet, but the enviable could not be avoided and when Cris walked in I knew we were going to fight. I walked into the office and began to pull out score sheets for tomorrow. I heard the door shut and saw Cris standing there,

"Can I help you?" His face didn't change. There was no humor, no smirk, no nothing. It was just plain. No expression. His eyes were a different story. I couldn't read them. But there was something stirring in them,

"I'm sorry."

"What?" He moved closer so he was now standing in front of me.

"I'm sorry."

"Did I really just hear THE Cristiano Ronaldo apologize?"

"Look, this is different for me but-"

"But what? Cris, you kissed me! I couldn't get away and you kissed me! You don't just-"

"Look. I know what I did was wrong. I'M SORRY. But I spent all night just thinking about you. I really do like you. You're different from the other girls. You are the first girl I've met that hasn't fallen to pieces in front of me. Trying to touch me or kiss me or just hand around me." I was scared now. Not because HE scared me, but because what he was SAYING was scaring me,

"I know I'm a bit of a playboy but-"

"A bit?" A smile graced his lips and relieved some of the tension,

"Ok, I am a playboy, but I really do like you. You are the most interesting girl I have ever met. And that's saying something." I chuckled slightly and another smile graced him,

"Please, all I ask is that you give me a second chance."

"What do I get if I give you a second chance?"

"Give me two weeks, and if you still don't like me then I'll leave you alone."

"But…"

"But, if you do happen to like me by the end of two weeks will you go out with me." I bit my lip and mulled over everything he just said,

"Alright. Two weeks. You have two weeks and that's it." He smiled and went to shake my hand. "I think it's alright to hug me Cris. I promise that I don't bite to hard." He laughed and in the end he actually did give me a hug.

I was going to give Cris ONE more chance. We walked out and then my father came in,

"Cris , you're here early."

"I thought I'd help Esmeralda out for tomorrow."

"Cris, I told you. Call me Es." He smiled.

"Well thank you Cristiano. I appreciate that very much. Well then carry on." He went into his office and Cris looked at me,

"Can I really call you Es now without you getting mad at me?"

"I told you. You have two weeks to correct it, and I'm giving you a new start. So yes. You can call me Es." I felt like being nice to him now. To see just how far this would go,

"So can I call you now too without you getting angry?" I looked at him,

"Now you're pushing it." He laughed,

"Thought so." Just then Iker and Sergio and the others were starting to arrive. Oh boy. I forgot about those two.

And the look in their eyes said one thing.

Murder.


	8. Two Weeks And A Helping Hand

I looked at Cris and smiled at him,

"Would you give me just a second?" He smiled,

"Sure." And he took all the papers out of my hand,

"Thanks Cris." He smiled and I took off for Sergio and Iker.

"Sergio, Iker. Come with me." I took the two into the tunnel and into one of the offices,

"Sam, please just let me kick him at least once."

"Yeah, just a little roughing up never hurt anyone."

"Look your guy's version of roughing up is murdering someone, so no. Plus…I gave him a second chance."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Chica! Tu loco? (Girl! Are you crazy?)"

"Chicos! Look, he apologized and yes he meant it."

"How do you know?"

"I saw it in his eyes and I heard it in his voice. He really meant it and I gave him two weeks. He has two weeks to right his wrong." They both sighed,

"Are you sure about this?"

"Look if he still doesn't change then you two can beat him up, ok?"

"Deal."

"Good." I pulled the two into a hug,

"Please go easy on him. Don't hurt him." They laughed and we made our way back out. Practice was going well and Critiano hadn't said a word to me. After practice when all the boys were gone it was just my father and Cris and I.

"Esmeralda, I'm leaving could you pick up for me? I've got an appointment with the other coach's so I'll see you at home."

"Si. Adios papa."

"Adios Es, hasta luego Cristiano."

"Adios." I began to pick up all the equipment when I noticed that Cris was still here,

"Why are you still here?"

"Though I could help you. If that's ok." I smiled,

"Yeah, I could use the help. Usually it's just me picking up after you all have left." We picked up all the equipment and made our way to the back. I started trying to push things into the small cramped room that we put all the equipment in. I was struggling and trying to fit everything into such a small room,

"Need help?"

"Si por favor." With his body pressed against mine we both pushed all the stuff into the room and shut the door. I turned around and leaned against the door panting and Cris was standing in front of me also panting. He wasn't as close but I could still feel his breath on my face.

"Gracias."

"You're welcome." And with that we made our way to our cars. I turned the key and the engine fought to start.

"Come on, come on!" But to no avail did it start.

"You need help?" I gave him a sheepish grin.

"Yes please." He opened the hood of my car and was rummaging through it for about ten minutes,

"Looks like the carburetor is what the problem is."

"Can you fix it?"

"Yes, but we'll need to go to my house. That's where all my tools are." I let out a sigh.

"Alright,"

"Hop in." I did and we set off for his house with my car hooked up to the back of his.

Maybe he's not so bad after all.


	9. A different Cris and an annoying cousin

The car ride started out in an awkward silence and he was tense. He was really fighting to not screw this up. So I thought to relieve some of the tension by talking with him,

"So," I picked up a CD he had sitting in the car and looked at him, "you like Queen?" He gave me a grin,

"Of course, who doesn't like Queen?" I laughed,

"My father. He's not big into Queen."

"How can he not like Queen?"

"That is exactly what I asked him." We laughed and his tension faded,

"How long have you been playing futbol?"

"All my life. Cris I grew up playing futbol. It's in my blood, just like you."

"I must say, you are very good at it. And you are fast runner." I laughed and blushed slightly thinking back to the first day I met him,

"Well I was surprised that you caught me." He smiled at me,

"You're also a very good dancer."

"And so are you. Iker and Sergio have yet to master the art of dancing. The only other person who can dance as well as you is Ewan." His smile faltered and noticed some tension had returned,

"How long have you known Ewan?"

"For years. Long before he got married," His tension faded some when I mentioned he was married, "We met at a Manchester game and became best friends since."

"How long ago was that?" We were pulling into his house,

"About seven years ago." We got out and he unhitched the car,

"Wow, long time." Just then another car pulled up into the drive, "Oh boy." He rubbed his face and then the back of his neck. A man stepped out of it and he bore some resemblance to Cristiano,

"Cris! Cousin Cris!" I looked at Cris who gave me a look saying sorry,

"Raimundo!" The two hugged and then Raimundo looked me up and down and said something in Portuguese which Cristiano responded harshly to.

"Raimundo, this is Esmeralda. Esmeralda this is my cousin Raimundo." He took my hand and kissed it which he received a slap in the back of the head for and more arguing in Portuguese.

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Boy was I lying through my teeth. He was a strange man who freaked me out. He was too touchy feely, and that bothered me. While he was dragging his bags inside Cris answered my unasked question,

"He said he's here for "business". I'm so sorry that you had to meet him."

"No it's alright I don't mind."

"Just try to stay close to me. He's my cousin yes, but I really don't trust him all that well. He's bound to try someting" I raised an eyebrow at him,

"You mean like you?" I expected him to get mad or maybe even laugh. But instead I saw hurt. I put my hand on the side of his face, "Hey," My voice was softer and held a sorry tone in it, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"No it's alright. I'm sorry about before." I smiled at him reassuringly. He picked up the tools out of his garage and began to fix my car,

"I should probably call Ewan to tell him I'll be a little while." He didn't pick up so I left him a message. His cousin wouldn't leave us and kept asking me very personal questions which in turn he received angry words form Cris that I couldn't understand or a slap in the back of the head. The latest thing he's asked is if I had slept with Cris yet. He received a lot for the comment. Cris threw his tools down and angry words were flying between them. I took this moment to excuse myself and go to the bathroom. When I came out I was greeted by Raimundo who was sporting a bruise on his eye. He laughed when he saw me,

"This is normal between us. We've always done this since we were kids." He moved closer and took my hand and kissed it, "Sorry if I was too personal earlier." His hand was trailing the side of my face and I cringed. But he didn't get any further because he got a slap to the back of the head and more angry words. Cris puthis arm around my waist and lead me outside again.

"Sorry about that. He's a real piece of work." I shook my head,

"I'm fine." That's when I finally noticed he didn't have a shirt on again and that his lip was bleeding. I noticed the bloody shirt on the ground next to the tools. He must have noticed this because he told me that they had gotten into a bit of a fight. I picked the shirt up off the ground and took his chin in my other hand,

"Here, let me help you." I began to wipe the blood away and I felt his eyes staring at me with an unreadable expression. "There." I put the shirt back on the ground and his eyes never left me, the silence was broken though when Raimundo came outside shouting all the way,

"Where's your remote?" Cris rolled his eyes,

"It's on the table you nit wit." They spoke in Portuguese again and then he went back into the house,

"So, how's my car?"

"Well it looks like you'll need a new carburetor. I've got a friend who sells car parts and he'll get me one tomorrow for cheap." I smiled at him,

"Thanks Cris."

"I can take you home if you'd like?"

"Oh that would be great. Thank so much." He went in and got his keys and another shirt. He was in a black wife beater shirt and it really did show of his muscles. His cousin was trailing behind him,

"Oh I hate to see you go home so soon. Such a beautiful girl. Shame really though, you have to sleep with him." And he jabbed his thumb at Cris who turned slightly red at the comment and who slapped him across the back of the head. Poor Cris, I'd kill him if he was my cousin. The ride was quieter than on the way to his house and he seemed deep in thought. When we arrived he got out and walked me to he door. By now the sun had almost gone down completely. He still looked off and I lifted his chin so his eyes were level with mine,

"Hey, don't let your cousin's words get to you." I bit my lip at what I was about to say but I thought it could at least lighten the mood him and put him in better spirits, "Call me if he gets too annoying." He smiled at me like I knew he would,

"So I can call you now. Even though you told me a few hours ago I couldn't." I laughed. Wow. It had felt much longer than that,

"Well, spending the night with your cousin has made me rethink that." He laughed,

"Yeah, I'm sorry about him."

"Don't be." I gave him a hug and unlocked the door, "Oh, Cris." His eyes looked at me with a glimmer of hope in them, "Would you pick me up the day after tomorrow? You guys have a game tomorrow and I…I have somewhere I have to be." He grinned,

"Of course. How's two sound?"

"Great. Adios." He smiled and said goodbye. I bit my lip again. Boy was I falling even harder now. But I was napped out of my day dream when I heard Ewan's voice,

"So, are we going to talk now?" My smiled faded. Ah crap. This is NOT how I wanted to end my night.


	10. Talk, Luck, And Sorrows

Ewan had caught me.

"So, are we going to talk or are you going to say that you're too tired?" I knew he was slightly annoyed with me and he every right to be. I mean I had been avoiding him for a while and now I had to face him,

"Alright. But you have to promise me that you won't yell or do anything stupid."

"What would you define as stupid?"

"Hitting something, kicking something, hurting someone, or speeding off on your motorbike and getting killed." He sighed,

"Alright, but I can't promise the no killing thing."

"No, you have to promise. And you have to promise to let me finish before you say anything." He let out a sigh seeing how I wouldn't budge.

"Alright. Now spill." I took a deep breath and began my story. I told him about first meeting Cris and then the dance and the game.

"Then you and I went to that party and…"

"And…"

"And… when you left he might have…kissed me-"

"He kissed you!"

"No interrupting remember! Let me finish. We had some words and then I found you guys. Then the next day he apologized and we started over. He has two weeks to make me believe that he can change. If not then he'll leave me alone." I bit my lip hoping he would leave it at that,

"And…"

"And that's it."

"Samantha..."

"Yes?"

"Who dropped you off? And where is your car?"

"Cris, and my car broke down so he offered to fix it and it's at his house right now." I rushed the whole sentence and began to walk away hoping that Ewan would let it go,

"Why didn't you call me? Not that bloke!"

"I did! And I left you a message Ewan! Check your phone!" He did and let out a sigh. Both of us were loosing our tempers, "Look, I'm tired and you're tired. Let's just go to bed and well finish this in the morning yeah?"

"Alright." He went upstairs but I didn't follow, "Aren't you coming?"

"In a little while. I want to call papa first." He nodded and kept going. I did call my father but I never went upstairs. I lied down on the couch and feel asleep.

The light was creeping in through the blinds but it was only about six, so I drug myself up the stairs and into my bed room. I lied down beside Ewan, who was mumbling into his pillow,

"I thought I was going to have to come get you." I chuckled,

"Are you really that upset with me?" Ewan sat up and he looked at me through sleep deprived eyes,

"No, I can never be mad at you. I'm just worried about you. I don't want to see you get hurt. You're like my little sister." He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into a hug,

"Thanks Ewan."

"So, all's forgiven?"

"Yeah, all's forgiven."

"Good, now can we please go back to sleep?" I laughed and simply hunkered down into the bed and fell back asleep. But of course the alarm went off at ten and I had to crawl out of bed to turn it off. Ewan simply groaned and I had to pull the covers off him and then pull him our of bed,

"Up. Now." He did and we went downstairs to find my father already up and making breakfast,

"About time you two got up." We laughed, "I thought I was going to have to come in there and drag you two out of bed." Dad was trying really hard to be cheerful, but Ewan and I could see through his cheerfulness. We ate breakfast and than I let Ewan and my dad take their showers first and sat on the deck while reading a book. But my phone began to ring,

"Hola?"

"Hey Es."

"Cris! Hey! Shouldn't you be getting ready for a game?"

"Maybe…" I let out a small laugh and could picture him smiling over the phone, "I just wanted to tell you that my friend dropped of your carburetor this morning and I'll be putting it in after today's game."

"Oh thank you so much! This really means a lot to me."

"No problem."

"Good luck on the game today."

"Baby, I don't need luck. I AM luck." I rolled my eyes but smiled and laughed,

"Still arrogant aren't we." I could tell he was smiling and he laughed,

"Only for you babe."

"Well I have to get ready. Good luck Mr. Lucky and score me a goal. Also tell the others I said good luck too." He laughed,

"Will do."

"Adios."

"Adios." It was my turn to take a shower and I got dressed in a pair of black slacks and a light blue dress shirt. I skipped the makeup and came out to find my father in a suite with tie, like always, and Ewan in a pair of black dress pants and a dark blue shirt with a black jacket.

"Ready?" I took his arm that wasn't holding the flowers,

"As ready as I'll ever be." And with that we made our way to the cemetery. It wasn't a gloomy day but it wasn't perfect either. The drive was silent until we got to the cemetery. I took Ewan's arm again as we made our way through the cemetery. We came to the headstone and I felt my heart sink with sadness. It was a beautiful headstone that read, "Here lies Alexandria Porter Mourinho. A loving wife, a beautiful friend, and wonderful mother." Along with birth and death dates. Ewan let go of me and laid the flowers he bought on the grave. My father laid a single white rose on her grave because that was what he gave her on the first day they met and every anniversary after that. I placed a picture of Sergio, Iker, Ewan, and I on it. She had told me that when she died she wanted me to always "update" her by putting a picture on it. She would always have me update her on the newest things going on and she was always there for me.

"Can I have a moment alone?" We nodded and left my father alone. We got back in the car and I laid my head back on Ewan's shoulder and shut my eyes. This was just too hard of a day.


	11. My silver Lining

We went home and I went to my room and changed into my Real Madrid T-shirt and then just crashed on the bed. I tuned the TV on and watched the replay of the game against Seville. We won four to one which was really good. Sergio made a goal, Raul made two, and Cristiano made one. I watched as Cris kicked the ball in just over the goalie's head and he ran to the camera,

"That was just for you babe!" I laughed at the memory of our conversation this morning. He actually scored a goal for me. Later he and the other players were interviewed out on the pitch. The first question was to the second head coach,

"Can you comment on why the head coach isn't here and neither is his daughter who is an assistant?"

"No, I can not comment because it is none of my business and it's none of your business either."

"Cristiano! Cristiano!"

"Cristiano, can you comment on who you were referring to when you scored the fourth goal in the last few minutes of the game?" He smiled and chuckled slightly,

"A friend of mine who's a very passionate player."

"Is that all she is Cristiano? A friend?" He laughed again,

"I know she's watching and if I say yes she'll probably break my arm when I see her again. But all jokes aside she's a friend who had a rough day and I told her that I would score a goal for her today." The press kept going on and I could only blush at what he said,

"Can you tell us her name?"

"What she looks like?"

"Is she Hispanic or Portuguese?"

"Cristiano!" I decided to do something dastardly. I picked up my phone and called his cell. I watched the screen and sure enough his phone rang. He picked it up and smiled and walked away slightly with reporters tailing him,

"Hello."

"So I'm a passionate player huh?" He laughed,

"So you are watching me. How'd I do?"

"I must say that the goal was good, and the speech was ok."

"Okay? Oh come on girl you're breaking my heart."

"Ok, I really liked it…thank you Cris…that really meant a lot to me…what you said." He smiled,

"Anytime baby. Hey I got to go. These reporters just keep coming back." I laughed,

"Well good luck with them, and remember…I will beak your arm." He laughed,

"Don't I know it." He smiled and we hung up. He was reproaching the interview,

"Cristiano!"

"Was that your mystery girl?" He laughed and smiled,

"You got that right. She is a mystery." I rolled my eyes. Oh he was pathetic, and yet it still made me blush. He never answered the questions right out and he never hinted who I was. Tomorrow just sounded even better now. It made today seem a little less sad,

Like a silver lining.

My silver lining.


	12. It's All Fun and Tears

Cris had picked me up the next day like he promised,

"So, you and I have got a lot to talk about." He smirked,

"Really? Like what?"

"Like about your interview."

"Yeah?"

"So I'm a mystery?"

"Yeah."

"Care to explain?"

"You are a hard woman to figure out. A mystery. Beautiful but tough. Sweet yet you've got a good punch."

"You are pathetic you know? I blushed slightly and hoped he hadn't noticed,

"Oh yeah? Then why are you blushing?" I smacked him on the arm and he laughed. We pulled up into his drive. Thank you God! I was actually becoming, dare I say it, close to Cristiano. We got out and he showed me to my car.

"Well here it is."

"Thank you Cris. It means a lot to me."

"I still have to put it in but…" I smirked at him,

"I thought you said you were putting it in after the game yesterday? Did you purposely wait just so I would be here while you worked?" He blushed, "Now look who's blushing." He got a devilish smiled on his face,

"You better run." And I did. I took off for his back yard and he was right on my tail. But I lost my shoes and he tackled m, but I flipped him over and pinned him,

"HA!" But he's a futboler and I'm not. So he's a lot stronger than I am. He picked me up and threw me into the pool, "Cris!" He smirked at me and offered his hand to help me out. I took it and then game him a devilish look and pulled him in. We laughed when he came up and both got out of the water. I had a yellow tank top on and it clung to my body with my shorts. Cris's shorts clung to him as well as his shirt. We both were blushing like crazy. He took my hand and led me into the house. He gave me a towel and then a shirt and a pair of shirts,

"I know they won't fit but it's dry." I smiled,

"Thanks Cris. They'll be fine." I went in and dried myself off then put the shirt and shorts on. The shirt had Portugal written on it and the shorts were big. But it smelled of him. I took a deep breath and memorized that smell. I walked out and then out to the front where Cris was working on my car again. With no shirt,

"Why is it every time you work on my car you have no shirt on?" He laughed and shook his head, that's when I noticed something,

"Cris."

"Hm?"

"Where's your cousin?" An angry look came across his face then it vanished,

"He left. Said he had business to attend to." I got closer and put my hand on his shoulder. I knew he had gotten in a fight with him after I left,

"Cris...you can tell me." He let out a sigh,

"My cousin and I…may have gotten into a fight and I told him to go home. He was just being a jerk and he was getting too personal. I'm sorry about him." I smiled and kissed him on the nose,

"Thank you. And it's not your fault. Actually, I'm kind of glad he was here." He furrowed his brow,

"Why?"

"Because it gives me something to hold over you." He cracked a smile,

"Oh no. You would wouldn't you."

"Of course!" He laughed and in a matter of hours we had managed to talk about everything. From movies to TV to food to music,

"Well, your car is fixed."

"Thanks Cris. How much do I owe you?" He got closer until he was right in front of me,

"Mmmm, dinner and a movie."

"Ha ha, I can live with that." He smiled and we went back into the house. We had pizza and sat down to watch Radio since neither of us had seen it before. I sat beside him and some how during the movie his arm ended up around me and my head on his chest. When it got to the part where Radio's mother died of a heart attack I could feel tears starting to slip down my face. I squeezed my eyes shut in the vain hope of making them stop, but all it did was make them fall onto Cris's bare chest,

"Es, are you crying?" I didn't reply and he lifted me up into his lap so I was sitting his lap facing him. Tears were streaming down my face now and I was biting my lip to stop me from bursting out. He looked into my eyes and then he looked deeper, "Those tears aren't from the movie are they." I shook my head and he pulled me to him. As soon as my head hit his chest I lost it. I was a mess. He held me tight and ran his hand through my hair,

"Shhhh…I'm here…" I kept balling. I had held it all up for days and now I was loosing it. I was shattering to pieces in front of him. And you know what. I felt ok, crying in front of him, I felt okay doing that. Finally when I had stopped sobbing uncontrollably and it became tears and a slight hiccup I spoke but not once did I look in his eyes,

"M-my mother…s-she, she passed away a few years ago. S-she died of a heart attack. S-she died alone Cris. She was in her car and had a heart attack. S-she was all alone." The tears were still coming but my voice was starting to become stronger, "I miss her terribly Cris. She was always there for me and always knew what to say during hard times. That was where I was yesterday. Yesterday was the anniversary of her death. I'm sorry; you shouldn't have to hear this. And I shouldn't be crying all over you." That was when he lifted my chin to meet his eyes and he took his other hand and wiped the tears away,

"Never be sorry. Not for that. You should never have to explain your tears and you should never have to hold them in." I smiled and leaned forward and put my head on his chest,

"Thank you." It was quieter than a whisper but he heard me,

"I'm always here for you." I felt his warm arms wrap around me and I drifted off to sleep. For once I felt at peace.


	13. This is bad

When I woke I was still in Cristiano's arms. I shifted slightly but his grip only tightened around my waist,

"Go back to sleep," I giggled. Actually giggled which made him open his eyes with a smile plastered to his face, "You look good in my clothes." I shook my head mainly trying to hid the pink that was creeping onto my cheeks,

"But it's Portugal." He put on a look of mock shock,

"What? You don't like Portugal?" I smiled at him,

"Spain is my number one team."

"Well can I be your second favorite team?" I smiled,

"Maybe…You see USA is my second favorite since I'm half American,"

"But there must be some way to convince you to make my team your new second." His breath was on my face and I felt a slight tingle run through me,

"Convince me." His lips were moving towards mine and they were just grazing mine, not even a kiss yet and the FREAKIN doorbell rings! We let out an aggravated sigh and stood up. He went to the door and looked out of the peep hole,

"Crap!"

"What?" He came rushing back to me and pushed me away from the door,

"Unless you want your father and Ewan to see you here in my house with my clothes on then I suggest you run upstairs." My eyes held fear and I did as I was told.

"Cristiano." His tone wasn't pleasing,

"Senor-"

"Where is she?"

"Excuse me?"

"My daughter! Her car is here so WHERE is she!" He pushed past Cristiano and I took running for the bed in his bedroom. They were right behind me,

"Where is she!"

"Senor, she dropped her car off and then her friend came and picked her up."

"Look, we can try Natalia's house. You know she stays there a lot." He let out a sigh,

"I suppose you are right Ewan. Cristiano, I want to apologize. I was wrong to assume that my daughter was here. Please forgive me,"

"It's no problem Senor. I understand, you are concerned for your daughter." I grabbed Ewan's shoe lace from under the bed and pulled it. He glanced down.

"Coming Ewan?"

"I'll be there in a minute, my shoe lace came untied." He bent down and started to tie his shoe when I popped my head out,

"Hi Ewan,"

"Gah! Are you crazy?"

"Perhaps. Look I'll explain later, just take my father to a few places then go to Maria's. I'll call her and tell her what to do and that I just left to get my car."

"You owe me," I smiled,

"Don't I know it." He went down the stairs and once I heard the door shut I slid down the wall and let out a breath that I had been holding. Cris came in the room with relieved look on his face as well. He slid down beside me and I laid my head on his shoulder,

"That was close."

"Too close." He laughed and we just sat there, neither wanting to move. "I need to call Maria. Tell her what to do." I did and Maria picked up, "Maria,"

"Es? Hey how's it going?"

"Good, hey look, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Ewan and my father will be over soon and I want you to tell them I spent the night with you and that you just dropped me off at Cristiano's house ok."

"Sure, but you do know this means you owe me an explanation later right?" I smiled,

"Of course, you're the best."

"I try."

"Adios." I hung up the phone and let out a sigh,

"I take it she'll cover for you?" I nodded and stood up,

"Well come on." I pulled Cris up and went to get my clothes. I pulled them on and then gave Cris his clothes back, "Thanks for letting me borrow them." He smiled,

"No problem." We walked out to my car and I stood just outside of it with the door open, "So…I'll see you soon?" I bit my lip,

"Sure, how about Friday we go see a movie." His smiled brightened,

"I can do that." I smiled,

"Cool…well…I'll see you."

"See you later." I got in my car and drove home. I was hopping to get home before my father and thankfully I did. I ran upstairs and plugged my phone in so I could claim it was dead and went to take a shower. I had a lot to think about and I only had nine days to think about it. My two weeks were dwindling away fast and I was still falling.


	14. Late night and early morning fights

A day had past and it was now Friday. And I had a date with Cris. Well not a "date" date, but still I was going to be with him. I couldn't really decide what to wear so I went with a simple red dress with a black sash and thick black bracelet. I put on my lips gloss which was a light shade of red and that was it. I wasn't too big into make up. My hair was naturally curly so I simply ran my brush through it and then put my black heels on. The door bell ran and I went to the get it before any of the others,

"I GOT IT!" I told my dad I was going out with a friend and he didn't press it, Ewan how ever gave me a look and I knew that look and what it meant. I simply smiled at him. I opened the door to reveal a Cristiano sporting a black shirt and white jacket and a smile, "I'm leaving papa! Adios mi amigo!"

"See later love!" We walked out and got into his car. He kept staring at me and I just looked at him, "What?"

"You look…gorgeous. Really you do." I blushed a little,

"Thank you. You don't look so bad either." He smirked at me and we took off, "So what movie are we seeing?"

"Clash of the Titans."

"I heard that was a bad movie from some and a good one from others."

"Well, I guess we'll find out." I smiled,

"Guess we will." When we pulled into the theater there was paparazzi every where. "Oh boy."

"You're not scared of some paps are you?" I smirked at him,

"Are you kidding me? It's you that should be scared not me." We got out and made our way to the entrance,

"Cristiano! Cristiano!"

"Cristiano, are you and Esmeralda Mourinho dating?"

"Is this your new girlfriend?"

"Esmeralda what does your father think of you dating one of his players?" We pushed past and finally made it through.

"Well, that was…"

"Bad. Papa will flip when he sees the pictures." He laughed and put his arm around my shoulder,

"Eh, it'll make for interesting story." I chuckled,

"For you." He smiled and then did something I didn't expect. He kissed me on the cheek.

"Eh, it'll be fun." I blushed again. We were half way through the movie when felt something on my shoulder. His arm was around my shoulder and so I decide to scoot a little closer and put my head on his shoulder. I could hear him breathing and I focused more on that than on he movie. Once the movie was over we decided to go get something to eat. It was almost eleven thirty so we went to this little café down the street that was open from 8-12. When we got there it was bare except for a few people. Two couples and three teenage girls who dying in the corner at the sight of Cristiano. They were flirting like always but Cris pulled me into a booth beside him and put his arm on the booth behind me. I smiled seeing where he was going with this and I leaned into the crook of his arm and played along. The girls were looking like sour pusses now, and it was all we could do to not laugh. Every now and then Cris would dip his head by ear and whisper something in it and I would giggle. The girls became even more jealous and it was even harder to not laugh now. Finally they left and Cris and I hadn't moved. We just sat there and laughed. We talked and talked and we had coffee. We were the only ones left in the shop. They turned the sign to "closed" and we were still there. All the light were off except for the one above us and we didn't even notice until it was three in the morning. Finally we decided that it was time to go. When we got to the house he walked me to the door,

"Thanks Cris. I had a great time tonight." He grinned at me,

"Thank you for going with me." I smiled and put my head down only to feel his fingers lift my chin so my eyes would meet his, "Wow."

"What?"

"You look beautiful." I was blushing again and he looming closer and closer till his lips were but a breath away and again…the lights turned on and he pulled back quickly just before the door opened. I held my breath waiting for the ranting to start. But it was only Ewan and let out my breath that I was holding,

"Gosh Ewan you scared me."

"Well you're about to be even more scared, and you're about to die if you don't get moving now mate. Your father is livid, he's just getting ready to come looking for you love." I looked at Cris and smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek,

"I had a great time Cris,"

"See you around then. Bye Ewan." He waved and took off and I went in with Ewan just as my father was coming down the stairs. And boy when Ewan said he was livid he wasn't kidding,

"WHERE WERE YOU!"

"Papa-"

"WHERE WERE YOU?"

"I told you I was out with a friend!"

"Really, till three in the morning?"

"Yes! Is that a crime?"

"Who were you possibly with till three in the morning?" I took a breath,

"DOES IT MATTER!" He let out a huff,

"Yes!"

"Really why?" Ewan had his arms wrapped around my waist and he was holding me firm in place.

"Because I'm your father!"

"Mom never questioned me when I was out late! She never got mad when I came home late when I was out with friends! I'm twenty three! I'm an adult!"

"Then start acting like one!" That was it I was it I was livid now. I was spouting off every single thing I could think off in more than one language. I was shouting in English, Spanish, French, even Italian. My foreign language classes were finally being put to good use. Ewan picked me up and carried me outside,

"Come on love. You're not staying here the night."

"Where are you taking me?" I put my head against his chest feeling the energy all but leave me.

"I'm going to take you to Sergio's house. I'll call you in the morning." I closed my eyes and just sighed. It was about ten minutes later when we pulled up to Sergio's house. I guess Ewan called him on the way because he was expecting me. Ewan carried me to the door and Sergio took over from there. Ewan kissed my forehead and said goodnight. Sergio took me upstairs and sat me on the bed. He took my shoes off and then my bracelet. He unzipped my dress but I was still half awake and so he gave me a shirt and I slipped the dress off and put the shirt on. When he came back I was already in bed. He smiled at me and got in beside me and wrapped an arm around me then kissed my cheek,

"We'll talk in the morning amiga." I nodded and buried my head into the pillow and felt sleep over take me.


	15. i hate early morning talks

When I woke up again the next morning in the arms of one of the few people I could trust.

"Morning." I looked up into his eyes and simply buried my head back into the pillow. He kissed the top of my head,

"I'll be right back." He went downstairs. When he came back up he held a glass of water and aspirin. He helped me sit up. "Here." He gave me the aspirin and then helped me drink the water.

"Thanks." He sat down beside me faced me,

"So, you want to talk about it?" I sighed and looked at him.

"Papa and I got into a fight."

"About."

"Well, I told him I was going out with a friend and I'd be back later. I came home at three and he flipped!" I felt the anger rising again but it only made my head hurt, "He asked who I was with and why I was out so late and what I was doing. I told him I was an adult and he didn't have to know. Then he had the nerve to tell me to start acting like one." Sergio put a hand on mine and frowned slightly,

"What were you doing Es?" I lowered my head slightly,

"I was out."

"With who?"

"Cris."

"Ronaldo?" I nodded and he let out a sigh,

"We went to a movie then to a coffee shop and we got lost talking." Sergio lifted my head so I could see his eyes. He searched mine before saying anything,

"You like him…don't you." I nodded.

"Sergio, I'm falling. I really am. And I don't know what to do."

"Hey," he pulled me to him, "If he really likes you then you've got nothing to worry about."

"But-"

"But nothing. Your father will get over it. He has to. You are his only daughter. He just doesn't want to loose you."

"Oh Sergio." I buried my head into his chest, "I saw him when he thought I was at Cris'. He was livid. He was angry at the thought of me at his house. I know what he thinks of him and what you and Iker and Ewan think of him, but I mean it when I say he's changed. He's really changed. He's not the snobby arrogant person he was."

Sergio let out a sigh.

"You need to talk to him." I nodded.

"Take a shower and I'll get some clothes for you and then I'll take you to see your father. I'll be right there with you and you're going to tell him. Alright? Now, I'll see you in a few minutes." He kissed my head and then stood up to get me clothes.

"Gracias mi amigo (Thanks my friend)" he smiled.

"De nada hermana (you're welcome sister.)"


	16. My Spanish Loving Brothers

I had done as Sergio told me and took a shower and he had laid clothes on the bed for me. I looked at them and rolled my eyes. He laid out a pair of his old jeans that no longer fit him and were just slightly big on me with holes in the knees and a Real Madrid T-shirt with his name on the back of it.

"Arrogant snob."

"What was that?" I turned around to see him in the room,

"You heard me." He laughed and wrapped his arms around me,

"Are you ready?"

"Can we eat breakfast first? I'm starving." He laughed and kissed my cheek,

"Sure. What do you want?" we made our way downstairs,

"Well, what can you make since I last stayed here?"

"Well I can make eggs, toast, and bacon."

"Still?"

"Hey I can make orange juice now too." I smiled,

"Alright. I guess I'll have that."

"Which one?"

"All of them." He laughed,

"Hungry much?"

"Just a little." He laughed and made breakfast. Then it was time to go.

"Um Sergio, can I borrow shoes?" He laughed and grabbed a pair of his old sandals,

"Man you've got big feet."

"Hey! I take offense to that." He laughed and then smiled at me, "Well, are you ready?" I let out a sigh,

"As ready as I'll ever be." He took my hand and led me to his car.

The ride was silent and I was tense.

"Hey. It'll be alright. Your father loves you and everything will work out ok." But fear had got the best of me,

"Please Sergio, take me somewhere else. Please I don't want to go home. Please." I was starting to go to tears again and Sergio was a sucker for a woman in tears. He stopped the car just at the end of the drive and put a hand under my chin and lifted it so my eyes met his. He studied my tear filled eyes and let out a sigh,

"Alright. I'll take you to Iker's. But you have to go home eventually Es."

"I know. I know." Iker had gone out with an old friend last night and it gave my mind something else to focus on,

"So who was she?"

"Does she have a name?"

"Come on Iker tell us, please." He laughed as I gave him puppy dog eyes,

"Alright. Sergio you are horrible for egging her on. Her name is Jordan. She's an American. Her grandfather is Spanish and she's staying her for the summer to train with the Real Madrid team. She's the best. She's got dark brown hair and brown eyes. She's got a really nice smile and she's got such a sweet laugh." I smiled at Sergio knowing that look in our friends eyes,

"Looks like Iker's in love." His eyes widened and he blushed a little,

"Yeah dude I think you've fallen for her."

"So when do we get to meet her?" He let out a sigh seeing how he'd lost this battle and caved,

"Tomorrow. She'll be at practice."

"I must meet her."

"Please Es don't do something that I'll later regret." I smiled at him,

"Me?" Then the phone rang,

"Hola Casillas here?" He looked at me and covered the phone, "It's your father."

My heart froze. And I looked to Sergio,

"What do I do?"

"Talk to him." I took a deep breath and took the phone from Iker, "H-Hello."


	17. I don't want to be alone

My father had said one thing to me. Come home now. Oh boy. So what do I do? Well I've got a few choices

I go home.

I stay at Iker's.

I go back to Sergio's.

RUN AWAY!

FOUR! One is stupid. Two, Iker will want me to go home and fix things. Three, Sergio would keep me but bug me to go home and work things out. Four is the best option I can come up with. I let out a sigh.

"Fine, I'll go home."

"Do you want me to take you or do you want us both to come with you."

"No it's ok. I'll walk. I want to think things out before I talk to him. Walking will give me more time." They nodded and gave me hugs, "Iker I want to me this girl."

He laughed, "You will, you will now go home and make things right." I laughed and headed out the door. Once I was the down the street and around the corner I pulled my phone out and dialed a number,

"Hello?"

"Cris."

"Es? Hey what's up?"

"Um, what are you doing right now?"

"Nothing why?"

"Could you possibly come get me?"

"Sure where are you? Are you ok?"

"Cris I'm fine. I'll explain later. Look if you could pick me up at that gas station between Iker and I's house that'd be great."

"Sure I'll be there in about ten minutes." I smiled and made my way to the gas station. As I was walking I had to stop for a second and just sit because my head was spinning. I looked at my arm and noticed it was bruised up and down my arm. All I did was bump into the door on my way out. I shook it off and kept walking. Just as I arrived so did Cris. I smiled and climbed into his car,

"What's up?"

"Papa and I got into a bit of a fight yesterday."

"Did he hit you?"

"What? No, why would you ask that?" He nodded to my arm,

"I got that walking out of Iker's house. I bumped into the door. Does bumping into a door give you that big of a bruise?"

"No, but I haven't been myself lately."

"Like how?"

"Just bruising more I guess and a few cuts have bled a lot."

"Should I take you to a doctor?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for picking me up." We went back to his place and he said he was going into the kitchen to get something to eat,

"Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good. But do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"No go right ahead, but you'll have to use the one upstairs. The one down here is being remodeled."

"Alright, thanks." I was going up the stairs and tripped and landed on my arm,

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I started to stand and noticed that my bruise was no longer a bruise. It was a nice big cut. And Blood was running down my arm and my light headedness was coming back,

"Cris." My voice was weak and I summoned as much energy as I could, "CRIS!" He came jogging out of the kitchen,

"What?" I showed him my arm and tried to take a step but started to fall. He ran up the stairs and caught me,

"Dang Es."

"Cris, what's wrong with me?" He went down the stairs with me in his arms. He picked up the phone and called an ambulance. "Cris…"

"Shhh, it's going to be alright." Tears were starting to well up in my eyes,

"Cris, I'm scared. I don't… I don't…"

"Shhh."

"Please don't leave me. Please, I don't want to be alone. I don't want to die alone like my mother." I was breaking into hysterics now. He put his head against mine and looked me in the eye,

"I promise you that you will not be alone and I promise you that you will not die. As long as I'm here you will never be alone." Just then I heard the ambulance pull up and Cris took me outside. They loaded me into the back of it and Cris jumped in. He held my hand the whole way. They asked me all sorts of questions like what my name was, where I was from, who's beside me. Then we arrived at the hospital. They wheeled me in and I never let go of Cris.

"Senorita you have to let go," I shook my head. She sighed and let him come with us. They examined me and then asked more questions,

"How long has this been going on?"

"A week maybe. It started out small. A few cuts here and there, bruising easier, and then the bleeding wouldn't stop for a while and I would become lightheaded." The doctor shook his head,

"You may have hemophilia . It would explain the easy bruising and blood loss." Everything started to go fuzzy and could hear the people shouting and the monitor going off but the darkness overwhelmed me and I gladly accepted it.


	18. Deal With It!

I could hear the heart monitor and I felt a sharp pain in my arm. Slowly I opened my eyes to see that I was still in the hospital. I looked at my left arm which had a tube in it. I groaned and looked over to my left to see Cris lying a hospital bed next to me,

"Hey."

"Hey. Why are you in a bed?"

"Good thing you have AB+ blood."

"Y-you gave me blood?" He chuckled,

"Of course." He got off of the bed and came closer to me, "I told you. I would never leave you." I smiled at him and his face was so close to mine,

"Ah, screw the two weeks." I pulled him closer and pressed my lips to his. Sweet taste and then he deepened it. His tongue trailed my lips and his teeth pulled on my bottom lip making my heart monitor rise. He pulled away and chuckled,

"Well,"

"Don't even say it." I pulled him back with a smile and we kissed back and forth. I scooted over and pulled him into the bed with me. I rested my head on his chest,

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For never leaving me." He smiled and kissed the top of my head. We stayed that way for a while when we heard knocking. Cris got up and opened the door,

"Hey!" it was Iker and Sergio.

I laughed as the boys enveloped me in hugs and kisses,

"What's wrong with you? Scaring me like that?"

"Yeah we were worried sick!"

"Have you called your father yet?" I looked to Cris who nodded.

"I called Ewan who said he'd break it to him." The boys let out a whistle,

"Smart move." Just then the Ewan poked his head in,

"Boys I'd run if I were you. He's angrier than ever." All the boys filed out and Cris kissed the top of my head. Then there was silence. I heard shouting. There were multiple voices and my heart was pounding. My heart monitor was going up and off the chart. It was so high that it was setting off all of the other machines as well. The shouting was broken when the nurse and doctor came bursting in.

"Are you alight?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. They just…scared me is all."

"Well do you want to see your father?"

"No, no. I want to see Cristiano." She went out and so did the doctor. Then Cris came in and I gasped when I saw him.

"Cris, your eye." He had a black eye and he flinched when I touched it.

"Did my father do this?" He didn't say anything but leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. "I'm so sorry Cris." He smiled,

"It's not your fault."

"But-" He kissed me again,

"It's not your fault." I sighed and Sergio and Iker popped back in.

"How mad is he?"

"Pretty mad."

"Why?"

"He just doesn't like he fact that it's Crsitiano."

"He'll get over it."

"I'm just glad that you were there for her Cris." Sergio clapped him on the back.

"Yeah, thanks for watching over our girl for us." He smiled at them and then Ewan popped in,

"Ewan!"

"Ello love." He gave me a hug, "How you feel?"

"Better."

"I just wanted to say thank you Cris. It means a lot to me and the old man even if he won't say it himself." Cris and Ewan shook hands. Then my father came in and my heart monitor went up again. It wasn't alarming but it was the only sound in the room.

"Can I have the room." All the boys filed out but I held on tight to Cris' hand. My fathers expression hardened, "You too Cristiano."

"No. he stays. This involves him. He's staying. End of discussion." He had a look that I had never seen. It was a cross between disappointment and fury.

"Very well. I want to-"

"I'll start this conversation. I was with Cris that day when you came to his house. And two days before that. He was fixing my car and we became friends. The other night I was out with Cristiano and we were having a good time and lost track of time. I was with Cris yesterday and have him to thank for taking me to the hospital and saving me. Yes SAVED ME. He gave me blood. I like Cris. I really like Cris. So much in fact that I'm his girlfriend now, so deal with it!" My fathers face was hard and he didn't say anything. I gripped Cris' hand tighter and his eyes beamed at me from what I had said.

The silence was killing me but finally my father broke it,

"Very well. I'll think about what you said give you my decision later." He turned to leave,

"Whether your decision is in my favor or not. This is my life and I am an adult. Cristiano is my boyfriend and there's nothing you can say or do to change that." His face soured slightly and then he left. My heart monitor went down as I let out a huge breath.

"My new girlfriend huh?" he leaned down and kissed me again, "I kind of like the sound of that." I smiled and kissed him again,

"Me too." I scooted over and he slid in beside me and I fell asleep in his arms again.


	19. So what do i do now?

Cris had never left me. The only time he would leave was when he would go home to change and shower and get something to eat. But he never left me unless one of the boys was with me. Iker and Sergio would come every day and bring me news of the team and they would even bring some of the boys with them. Yesterday they brought Xavi with them and last time they brought Raul with them. Today though it was just them. Cris had left to go take a shower and he said he was going to bring back some food with him. The hospital food was nasty.

"So what's new today chicos?"

"Not much. More drills and such."

"I don't think Cristiano will be playing any time soon."

"Yeah, your father was furious the first few days and he had other team members fill his place. But these last few days he's seemed disappointed if anything else."

"Yeah he's very distressed. Most of the guys think it's because of you being in the hospital and that he's just worrying over you." I smiled at Sergio,

"Oh how wrong they are right?" He gave me a sad smiled. A smile I knew all to well from both of them. "Does he… does he ever…ask about me?" Iker had a flash of pain in his eyes but it quickly faded. But not quick enough. "He doesn't does he."

"Well…not us…he might ask Ewan." Ewan had also come every day and we bring me things like my pillow or a movie. He'd always bring me stuff from home whether I asked for it or not.

"Maybe." Then Cris walked in,

"Hey Cris."

"Hola amigo."

"Hey guys." He sat down in another chair and sighed, "So what's new with the team." They repeated everything they told me but I wasn't listening. My mind was elsewhere. Had my father really turned so hard and cold to the point where he doesn't even ask let alone come see his only daughter? My father had yet to return to see me since his first and last visit. I tried to make it seem like nothing was wrong and most bought it. That is except for the four men who I saw day after day and who knew me too well. Finally I was snapped from my thinking when Iker and Sergio stood,

"Well we should get going."

"Si, I have to meet Jordan today and show her around Madrid. It's been a while since she was here so I told her I'd give her a tour." I smiled at Sergio,

"When do I get to meet her Iker?"

"Yeah you should bring her up here some time. I could pick you both up." He grinned at Iker who tried to give us a glare but failed in the end,

"I'll ask her. But please, don't scare her off. Especially you." He pointed at me and put on mock shock,

"Me?" Sergio laughed.

"Yes you. And Sergio you are just as guilty."

"Me!" This was no act, "What did I do?"

"You encourage her and scheme with her! You help to carry out all her plans and half the time I'M the victim." Now I lost it laughing my head off,

"We only scheme against those we love so you should feel honored." He laughed,

"Honored, ha, yeah whatever." He kissed me on the cheek, "Adios amiga. Adios Cris." Then it was Sergio who also kissed my cheek,

"Adios chica, and I'll make sure he brings Jordan with him." He winked at me and said goodbye to Cris. Cris came over and sat on the edge of the bed,

"They're crazy."

"I know."

"But they're good guys."

"I know." I pulled him closer and softly kissed him, "And so are you."

"Ugh, seriously love. It seems like every time I bloody well walk into this room you two lovebirds are kissing." I laughed and so did Cris,

"Ello Ewan." He smiled and kissed me on the check,

"Ello darling. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"I brought you your book and some movies."

"Yes, which ones?"

"I brought Red Dawn, The Outsiders, The Breakfast Club, Ferris Buler's Day Off, and Rain Man."

"The perfect American 80's movie night. Ewan I owe you." He laughed and set the movies and my book on a table.

"Ewan…I have a question to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"Does… does dad ever…" I didn't want to say it because I didn't want to know the answer. He sighed and put a hand over mine and squeezed it,

"Love…your father is having a rough time right now. You're his only daughter. He doesn't have any more kids and his wife is gone. He feels that with you dating Cris… well…that he's loosing you. He's afraid to let you grow up. He wants you to be that little girl who didn't like boys and thought they were weird. Not a beautiful young woman who is in love with a futboler." I smiled at Ewan,

"You still didn't answer my unasked question."

"Yes, he does ask about you." I smiled at him,

"Thank you Ewan."

"Any time love." Ewan stayed for a little while and talked about what my father was up to at home. Apparently all he did was watch TV and sit by the phone.

"What, he wants me to call him?" Ewan nodded,

"I don't know Ewan. I'm still upset with him and all."

"But you need to talk to him."

"I know. I'd rather do it face to face though. Not over the phone." Ewan shook his head in understanding. He looked at his watch and stood,

"Well, I better be off." He kissed my head and slapped Cris on the back,

"Take care love and keep an eye out for her Cris. You'll never know with her."

"Hey!" Cris and Ewan laughed,

"I will." And he left.

"Cris what should I do?" He let out a sigh,

"Well, the doctor says you should be out of here by the end of the week. I say, give both of you time to cool down from your argument and then we'll go and you can talk to him face to face. How's that sound?" I smiled at him,

"That sounds good." Yeah right. I was scared beyond all compare. I didn't want to talk to my father. I wanted to run away. But the last time I ran away it ended up with me in the hospital and my father angry with me. But I've always been running. Ever since my mother died I've been running from my father. I loved him but I didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes or be the one to tell him that I was an adult and should move out and get my own place. I didn't want him to be alone. But now…now when someone who I love comes into the picture and sweeps me off my feet. I want to be free. I don't want to run from him but it's the only thing I know how to do. I can't tell him. I can't break his heart. Not again.

No one should have to loose the ones they love.

No one should be alone.


	20. Let's Talk

I was being released from the hospital today. I was happy and freaked all at once. I was going home. That I was happy about. I was not happy about having to talk to my father again. But I had to. I knew I had to. So when they finally let me go and we got into the car Cris started the car and drove off.

"So…where are we going?" He didn't tell me but gave me a look and I let out a sigh, "Must I? I mean why now?"

"If you don't do it now you'll keep putting it off. You need to talk to him now. Haven't you both suffered enough?" I didn't say anything because I knew he was right. It was a long, long drive to my house and we pulled up and Cris got out of the car I remained where I was. He came over to my side and knocked on the window. I rolled it down and leaned into the window and kissed me on the head,

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." He opened the door and I sighed and got out. I had a death grip on his arm as we made our way to the door. My heart was beating in my ears and I felt so sick. I wanted everything to be fine again. When we got to the door and I made no move to knock or ring the bell Cris did for me. He knocked on the door and Ewan opened the door. He smiled at us and led us in.

"He's upstairs in his study." Cris let go of me and I panicked.

"You need to talk to him."

"But-"

"By yourself."

"But-"

"No buts. Now go on. I'll be down here with Ewan. I won't leave. I promise." Ewan nodded and slowly I made my way upstairs. It was the longest and hardest walk I have ever had to make. When I finally arrived at the top of the stairs it was still a long walk to the study. I walked down the hall holding my breath. When I was just outside the door I could literally feel my heart racing throughout my body and a lump in my throat. I shut my eyes and stepped in. I opened them and he hadn't even looked up from his desk. My mouth hung open as to say something but nothing came out. I made an odd squeak and he looked up. His eyes showed softness in them and he let out a sigh and took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. We just looked at each other. Neither wanting to say anything. Finally he said something,

"I see you're up and well."

"Yes…they released me today." He nodded his head and remained silent,

"When your mother died, you were all I had left. I didn't want anything to take you away. I had heard rumors that you and Cristiano were dating but I hadn't thought so. But when I heard that your car was at Cristiano's I became scared. Scared that you might be there. Scared that you had fallen in love with him. I didn't want to loose you. So I stormed into his place and looked for you. And when I had begun to see pictures I became even more scared. But not once did I think about asking you. I should've asked you. And I'm sorry. You are an adult as much as I don't like to admit it. And you do have the right to date whom ever you wish. And I do like Cristiano. He seems like a fine young man." I grinned at him with tears in my eyes and jumped up and hugged him. He laughed and hugged me back, "But…know one thing. I will hunt him down should anything happen to you." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek,

"Gracias papa." He smiled and then his phone rang,

"Go on. Ewan's downstairs and I'll be down soon." I smiled and tore down the stairs and ran right into Cris' arms.

"So I take it things are better now?" I grinned at him and kissed him before letting go and hugging Ewan. I smiled and told them everything and then my father came downstairs,

"Cris."

"Yes sir."

"I think we need to talk."


	21. The Plan

I waited anxiously for Cris and my father to finish but it took hours.

"Honestly Ewan I don't know if he's dead or if they're both just drawing it out to kill me with the suspense." Ewan laughed and gave me a hug,

"You worry way to much love. They're probably just talking." I sighed,

"You're probably right. As usual." He laughed and just then Cristiano came down the stairs.

"So?" I was anxious. Nervous is more like it.

"So…"

"We talked Es. Relax I didn't do anything to him. How can I when I need him to play in next week's game?" I smiled as my father came down the stairs. "Just scared him a little that's all."

"Papa…" He smiled at us.

"I should probably go home." I smiled at Cris,

"I'll walk you to the door." I followed him to the front door and he smiled at me before kissing me on the head.

"My lips are down here." He laughed and kissed me on the lips. It was slow and tender,

"Not in my house!"

"Papa!"

"Not in my house!" Cris laughed and we went outside. I pulled him closer and kissed him again.

"Not in the house anymore." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll call you later."

"You better." He smiled and got in his car. The rest of the day went by smoothly and Sergio and Iker popped by. They told me about how the press was having a field day with the situation. I couldn't help but laugh. The press was always digging for information. They were simply pests.

Later on Cris called and we talked for a while. We were going to go out with some of the guys tomorrow night to celebrate my recovery. Ewan was coming with us and then leaving the next day. I didn't want Ewan to leave, but then again I never wanted him to leave. I always liked having Ewan around. It felt like I had a big brother around and made life easier. But he had to go home to his family. Still I had Sergio and Iker. They're like my brothers as well and I love them deeply, though I'd never tell them that. They'd never let me live it down. Me, Esmeralda Samantha loves those two nutcases. I couldn't help but chuckle. I spent my night filling in Maria.

"So you're dating Cristiano Ronaldo?"

"Si."

"AH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"And get this he's the one who took me to the hospital and he gave me blood."

"HE SAVED YOU! ESMERALDA!" I laughed at how excited she was.

"Breathe Maria! Well what about you and Raul? Last time I checked you two seemed pretty cozy together." The line went quiet. "Maria?"

"Raul… Raul has a girlfriend… He's dating Mersol."

"MERSOL! THAT WENCH! THE ONLY REASON SHE BECAME FRIENDS WITH YOU WAS SO SHE COULD GET CLOSE TO HIM! I'M GONNA KILL HER!"

"Es! Calm down! The American side is starting to come out in you." I took a dep breath and relaxed,

"Hey," An idea popped into my head, "Tomorrow are you going to the party?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I've got a plan."

"Oh no. Es please don't do something stupid."

"Oh don't worry. Just make sure you wear that orange dress tomorrow night ok?"

"Alright."

"Good, I'll talk to you later. I've got a few phone calls to make." She sighed,

"Alright adios."

"Adios." I hung up the phone and got Ewan and called Sergio and Iker and explained the plan to them. They agreed to help me and then I had to call Raul and Mersol.

"Raul?"

"Esmeralda? How you feel?"

"Better thanks for asking. Hey I was wondering is Mersol coming tomorrow night?"

"I think so why?"

"Well I wanted to talk to her about going shopping with me next week and I don't have her number."

"Oh, ok. Yeah I'll ask her about it."

"Oh thank you so much Raul." I hung up the phone and smiled to myself. My plan was unfolding nicely.


	22. Skank

I got dressed in white backless dress with small jewels on the front top half. I put on my white heels and I made my way down the stairs. Ewan was in, of course, a blue dress shirt and black pants. No tie, like always. I smiled and took his arm as we made our way out to the car.

"No motorbike?" He smiled,

"I didn't think you'd want to get your dress dirty love." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek as we got into the car. We made our way to the party and I smiled when I saw my boys all standing there nicely dressed. Sergio in a red, Iker in Orange, Cristiano in green, and Ewan in blue.

"My boys clean up nice." They all laughed and gave me hugs and kisses. "So are you all ready?" They all grinned but Cris gave me a questioning look.

"What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing. Just helping a friend out." I grinned at him and then I saw Maria walk in looking as gorgeous as ever. "Oh there's Maria. Cris I need you to go with the guys and just play along alright." He seemed uneasy at first but when I kissed him on the cheek he went along. I made my way to Maria and hugged her.

"Hey Es, you look beautiful."

"So do you Maria. So you see where Iker and Sergio are?"

"Yeah…" 

"Just stay with them and look as flirty and hot as you possibly can." She laughed and gave me a hug.

"Es-"

"Leave it to me Maria. Besides I owe you one remember." She smiled and gave me a big hug before making her way over to the guys. They acted right on cue. And then Raul and the devil walked in. I smiled at them and they came over and gave me hugs. I hated it but I had to be nice.

For now.

"Mersol, glad you could make it."

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it."

"Raul. Good to see you."

"And you as well. Well I'll leave you two to talk." He went away and it was just Mersol and I.

"Will you look at the dress that Maria has on." I smiled because it was the dress I had picked.

"I know right."

"It's just awful." My mouth hung open slightly, "That is just the ugliest dress I've ever seen." I tried to stay cool. I had to. I couldn't ruin my plan yet. Like she could talk. She had a gold dress on with ruffles and bunchy sleeves. What'd she do get dressed in the closet? Lady Gaga wouldn't wear that. We walked closer to the pool and continued talking. Raul joined us and smiled,

"That's a nice dress that Maria has on." I smiled and Mersol's face soured.

"Of course darling."

"She really seems to have the guy's attention." Mersol rolled her eyes.

"They're probably just to busy staring at how short and skanky her dress looks." I opened my mouth to bite back but I didn't have to.

"Hey! Maria is my friend. And frankly I think she looks nice." I grinned that was all I needed to hear,

"Mersol, can I talk to you." She nodded and we left Raul standing there,

"Geez I don't get what his-" To late. And with that I pushed her into the pool. She came back up spluttering and make up running down her face.

"Are you crazy! This is-"

"I don't care what it is. First I'd like to say I picked that dress our. Second, don't talk about my friend like that. She's better than you in more ways than one. You used her to get to Raul you skank." People were watching with wide eyes and mouths open. Nobody cares for your attitude and your lies so how about you just buzz off."

"Raul, help me." His mouth was open and he had an angry look in his eyes,

"You used her? To get to me?" I leaned over to him and whispered,

"You know. She's still single." He smiled at me and made his way over to Maria. I smiled back at her and she mouthed thank you. I nodded and turned my attention back to the wet wench. She got out of the pool and scowled at me.

"Is anybody going to help me?" If she expects sympathy she's not getting it here. When no replied she stormed off. Cheers and clapping sounded as I turned around to see Raul kissing Maria. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I looked up to see Cris smiling at me,

"I'd hate to go against you." I smiled and kissed him on the lips. The rest of the party was fun and enjoyable. In the end my friend got her wish and I got mine. A night filled with laughter and friends. I sighed in happiness.


	23. Getting Serious

We were standing at the airport to see Ewan off. Dad had said goodbye at the house because he had a meeting today so it was just Sergio, Iker, cristiano, and I.

"Must you go Ewan?" He laughed my childish sounding plea,

"Yes love. I need to go home to my family." I gave him a big hug.

"Well make sue you tell Eve and the kids I said hello. And I want to see Eve next time." He laughed and kissed me quick on the lips.

"Goodbye Cris, it was great to meet you. Take care of her mate. I know it'll be hard but-" I smacked him on the arm and all the guys laughed.

"I will Ewan." He smiled at him and then moved on to Sergio and Iker,

"Take care mates."

"Same with you Ewan." He gave me one more hug and goodbye before he boarded his plane.

Days turned into weeks. Weeks into months. And Cristiano and I were still going strong. He really had changed since the first day I had met him. I had spent more and more time with Cris at his house. And each time more and more of my stuff was ending up in his house. Papa was getting better at letting me go. He even got a dog. A mutt named Nala. He even met a woman his age at one of his meetings.

"Esmeralda, Maria and I are going out." I smiled at him,

"Be good now you two!" He laughed and kissed me on the head,

"Are you going over to Cris'"?

"Probably." Papa sat down beside me and let out a sigh,

"You two seem to be getting pretty serious."

"Yeah…" He smiled at me and kissed my head before leaving,

"Hasta luego."

"Adios papa." I thought about that. We were getting pretty serious. We had been going out for seven months now and at least half of my stuff was at Cris' house. I picked up my cell phone and called Cris.

"Hello?"

"Morning sunshine." I heard him groan,

"Still have a migraine?"

"Yeah…"

"Well let me bring some medicine over and make you something."

"Ok, that sounds good." I smiled to myself,

"I'll be over soon." I hung up the phone and rummaged around through my cabinets and packed a bag with medicine, soup, and tea. Cris hated tea but if I heated it up and put mixed that nasty liquid medicine in it, it'd go down much easier. It was an old remedy that my mother had used for me; she said it could cure any common illness that may ale you. And it did. I got into my car and drove to Cris' house. I didn't bother with the door bell because by now I had a key. I opened the door to reveal a dark house. He had all the blinds shut and the curtains drawn. I sat the bag of stuff on the counter and made my way upstairs into the bed room. I found Cris lying in his dark bedroom with a fan on. Lying on his back with no shirt on and just lying on top of the covers. I smiled at the sight before me. I crawled onto the bed and he opened his eyes when he felt the bed shift.

"Hey sleepy head." He smiled and pulled me closer,

"My saving Angel." He kissed my cheek and smiled,

"I'll go get your medicine. And yes you have to drink the tea." He groaned a little,

"All of it?"

"All of it." He groaned again and I laughed. I went downstairs into the kitchen and began to make soup and tea. When it was done I took it upstairs and made Cris sit up and drink the tea. He gulped it down quick not wanting to draw it out. Then he ate the soup and went back to sleep.

"Thank you." I kissed him on the lips,

"You're welcome. Now go back to sleep." He pulled me back and kissed me again, "Sleep." He laughed and did go back to sleep. I went downstairs and put the bowl and cup in the sink before crashing on the couch. I flipped through the channels and settled on the BBC's Doctor Who. After watching a seven hour marathon of Doctor Who and Tyler Perry's Diary of a Mad Black Woman Cris finally came down the stairs.

"Feel better?" He nodded his head and sat down beside me. He pulled me into his lap and I rested my head against his still bare chest and leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. They danced over mine and his tongue ran across my bottom lip. I pulled back some and smiled at him, "You are defiantly feeling better." He smirked at me before resuming what he had started. I fell asleep in his arms and when I woke the next morning I was in his bed. I stretched and got up and made my way into the bathroom. I could hear Cris rummaging down in the kitchen and I looked in the mirror at my wild hair. I chuckled slightly and began to put it up in a pony tail. But I stopped when something caught my eye in the mirror. Something bright and beautiful on my left hand. I looked at it and almost lost it right there.

A wedding ring.


	24. Two People One Passion

I was stunned. There was a ring on my finger. I put my hand over mouth and I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. It was a beautiful ring. It had a blue diamond in the middle with a silver diamond on each side of it. I went down the stairs and ran right into Cris' arms,

"Sleep well?" I smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss. "Do you like it?"

"Of course I do! Blue is my favorite color." He grinned at me.

"You actually remembered." He smiled at me.

"Of course I remembered."

"That was seven months ago Cris." He laughed and kissed me, "You remembered all this time."

_Cris was fixing my car and I was sitting on the deck railing. I had gotten to know Cris. He wasn't all that bad of a guy. We had been talking about the movies we liked and I told him how I loved Diary of a Mad Black woman. And that I loved that Orlando had put the wedding ring on her finger in her sleep. _

"_I think that that's a great way to ask somebody to marry them. It's different. I like different."_

"_What would your ring look like?"_

"_Blue. I'd want it to be silver and blue. I am after all a Real Madrid girl."_

"It's different. And you like different." I smiled seeing how he really remembered all of that.

"Esmeralda Samantha Porter Mourinho, will you marry me?" I smiled at him and gently pressed my lips to his.

"Yes. I will marry you." A huge smile appeared on his face and he picked me up and spun me around. My smile faltered though when something clicked in my head,

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I just need to tell my dad." His smile grew and he kissed me again,

"I already called your dad."

"Really! When?"

"Four days ago. I was going to ask you when we went out on our date, but then I got sick and decided to wait until I was better." I smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss. "When are we going to get married?"

"When ever you want to."

"How about next Thursday?" He smiled,

"Then next Thursday it is."

"Well you know what we have to do now right?" He laughed and gave me another kiss and in unison,

"Tell the guys." We laughed and I kissed him again. I was so happy. I put on my T-shirt that said Ronaldo on the back a pair of my black jeans. Esmeralda Samantha Ronaldo. I liked it. I really liked it. I went down the stairs and met Cris at the door. We drove to the stadium because he had practice in an hour but I wanted to get there early to help set up and talk to my papa. We pulled in and sure enough there was my father's car. I ran inside and found my father,

"Es can you do me a favor and-" I enveloped him in a hug,

"Thank you." He sighed and held me,

"It's going to be hard for me, but…Cris is a good man. And I'm very happy for you." I pulled back and Cris walked in.

"Hola Señor Mourinho."

"Cris you can call me Papa." Cris grinned and so did my dad. Just then I heard the voices of my boys. I was jumping up and down. I couldn't wait to tell them. "Well go on." I kissed him on the cheek and Cris followed me out the door. The guys were coming in one by one,

"Hola chicos." Sergio and Iker were bickering about something. I sighed and told Cris I'd be right back. I grabbed the two of them by there jackets and dragged them into the office,

"Hey Es what's up?"

"Yeah Ques pasa amiga?" I looked at them and put on the best angry face I could.

"I swear you two better not bicker next Thursday."

"What's next Thursday?"

"Oh nothing just my wedding is all."

"YOUR WEDDING!" I laughed as the buys both hugged me and kissed me and swung me around. I showed them my ring,

"Wow, that's great!" Cris walked in and the boys went into big brother mode.

"Nice job on the ring Cris." They patted him on the back and gave us both congrats.

"Cris and I had talked it over and we want you guys and Ewan to be in our wedding."

"Is Iker going to be the Maid of Honor?" Iker slapped him but I couldn't help but laugh.

"No…Ewan is." All three boys lost it then. Now we went out to the pitch were all the boys were at.

"Esmeralda has an announcement to make about next Thursday." I smiled at him and stepped in front of all the guys,

"Next Thursday you are all invited to Cris and I's wedding." The guys erupted into cheers and hugs and someone was saying congratulations every five seconds.

Ewan and Eve had flown back in the next day and brought the kids with them. The kids were going to be the flower girls; Ewan, Sergio, and Iker were going to be the groom's men. Eve, Maria, and Natalia were the bride's maids. Cris and I went shopping for the decorations and the food while Ewan and the guys sent invitations to the guys and Eve and my father sent invitations to the families. In the end we went with a blue and white theme. There were blue and white flowers and the cake was going to be a white cake with white icing and blue flowers on it. My dress was going to be white with a blue ribbon tied around it. The bridesmaid dresses were going to be blue with a white ribbon. Cris and the guys were going to have blue ties and a small blue rose in their pockets. Simple.

His family was coming in from Portugal and my family from America was coming in. the days dwindled down and I was growing more and more excited each day. The night before the wedding we were having a party. Now since Cris' friends and my fiends were the same instead of having separate parties we had one big party. The guys rented out the whole club and I danced with just about every single guy there. In the end we had a great time. The next morning was the wedding. I met the girls at my fathers place and we all got ready there. I left my hair down and it curled around my face. It took three hours to get ready. THREE! But we finally were done and went down to the church. The guys would already be there and we had invited only a few members of the press into our wedding. The rest could wait outside. We got to the church and went through the back door. It was only twenty minutes until my father was going to be walking me down the isle. I met him at the front of the sanctuary. He got a few tears in his eyes when he saw me.

"Your mother would be so proud of you." I smiled and hugged my father.

"I love you papa."

"I love you too Esmeralda." The music began and the doors open. The people stood and the cameras flashed. I smiled at them as we went down the isle and we got to the front I beamed at Cris who was grinning from ear to ear. My father gave me away and Cris took my hands in his. He smiled at me and smiled back. His eyes never left mine. We decided to keep our vows simple but heart felt. We promised to care for each other, to trust one another, and to always love each other. We placed the rings on one another. They had the day that we met engraved on them.

"Do you Esmeralda Samantha Porter Mourinho take _Cristiano Ronaldo dos Santos Aveiro to be your husband?"_

_"I do." Cris smiled at me,_

_"Do you Cristiano Ronaldo dos Santos Aveiro take Esmeralda Samantha Porter Mourinho to be your wife?"_

_"I do." I beamed at him. _

_"Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Cris leaned in and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss and the cheering began. The guys were one row behind the family. We made our way out of the church and pictures were being taken as we made our way out of the church. Thank heavens for taking pictures before the wedding. We were hand in hand and running out to the limo._

_"Cristiano! Can we see a kiss?" Cris leaned down and kissed me on the lips. Of course Cris was going to kiss me in front of the press! I shook my head with a laugh as we got in the car. Then we went to the after party as I call it and we danced just like we had the night before. I danced with just about everybody in the place. But in the end Cris and I finally got to go home. Tomorrow we were leaving for Italy for our honeymoon. Cris carried me up the stairs and laid me down on the bed. His lips met mine and we kissed back and forth. His lips trailed my neck leaving a burning trail every where his lips went. His eyes met mine and I leaned up and kissed him. Little by little we were loosing ourselves to each other. And in the end we ended up in one another's arms kissing back and forth until we were both asleep in a warm and happy daze. _

_As long as we had each other we were as happy as could be._

Two People One Passion.


End file.
